warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tess
Tess is a thin gray she-cat with a light gray chest, slanted eyes, and a light gray rain drop-shaped marking on her forehead.Revealed in Shattered Peace, page 22 History In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''Shattered Peace :Tess is a rogue traveling with Willie. They come to Ravenpaw and Barley's barn in search of help when Minty; Willie's mate is about to have kits. Ravenpaw and Barley let them stay. Willie introduces Tess and the other rogues; Snapper and Pounce to Barley and Ravenpaw. They get settled in to the barn, and Barley and Ravenpaw catch prey for them. When Minty gives birth to Snowflake, Cloudy, Sniff and Icicle, Tess and her travel-mates crowd around her and the kits. :Ravenpaw and Barley continue hunting for their visitors. when Twolegs come, Tess and the rogues always hide from them. One day, Barley speaks to Ravenpaw about Tess and her friends. He gets suspicious of them, but Ravenpaw won't listen. :A quarter moon after the rogues came to the barn, Willie announces that they are leaving. Ravenpaw is shocked and wishes them farewell as they move on. Barley still thinks Tess and her companions wern't to be trusted, but he can't persuade Ravepaw to think the same. :One day, Ravenpaw and Barley hear a rattling noise from the roof of the barn. They go to check it out when they see Tess and her friends. They start attacking and killing the chickens. Ravenpaw and Barley try to stop them, but they couldn't. Willie announces they will be eating the chickens that night. Tess tells Ravenpaw and Barley they are going to live at the farm, and Ravenpaw and Barley aren't welcome. They fight, until Minty stops it. : A Clan in Need :Ravenpaw and Barley see Tess, Willie and Pounce living at the farm as they go to ThunderClan to ask for help chasing out the rogues. When they reach ThunderClan, Ravenpaw explains how the rogues chased him and Barley out of the farm, and Firestar promises they will help once they sort out their own problems. :Tess is later shown to be in a flashback. The Heart of a Warrior'' :Ravenpaw and Barley set off on their mission to chase out of the farm Tess and her friends, along with some ThunderClan cats. The night they get to the farm, they plan to attack the rogues. They realise BloodClan is there too. Tess starts fighting Ravenpaw. :When they fail at that attemp, they try again. The plan works the second time, and Ravenpaw, Barley and the ThunderClan cats have the rogues surrounded. Tess is one of the cats to be surrounded by the patrol. :When the battle patrol becomes outnumbered, Tess and Willie's command slowly tries to kill ThunderClan, Ravenpaw and Barley. The dogs break free and start attacking the rogues and BloodClan cats. Tess and her companions retreat, and Ravenpaw and Barley earn their home back. References and Citations Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:Rogue Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Minor Character